Baby maybe Koi no Button
is a song from μ's second album that was released on December 22, 2010. It is also included in all of μ's solo albums and μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD' #Snow Halation # #Snow Halation (off-vocal) # (off-vocal) Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Yasashii kotoba dake ja tarinaku natte kuru Toiki yureru furete mitai nda chikaku de Konnani chikazuku no wa guuzen janai no ni Shiranai furi shite waratte miseru no wa tsumida ne Narande arui teru toki Futo kaiwa togirete Koi e no botan ga hoshii (oshite pochiri) hajimeyou Saisho wa mou chotto yorisotte Deatta shiawase kamishimete Zutto (baby) zutto (meibii) Tokimeki o wasurenai yo Daijoubu itsu datte Deai wa ashita o manei teru Tsutawareba ii na (tsutaetai dakara) Futo tachidomari mitsume atta… Kimochi ga kaze ni natte mimi o kusuguttara Atsui amai omoi kikoeru hazu nanda Souzou shite mitakedo marude wakaranai yo Shitteru tsumori de jissai kimi ga wakaranai yo Himitsu ga jibun gatte ni Fukuramu modokashisa Koi e no botan wa hitotsu (oshita to tan) hajimatta Ikinari joudan de ashiratte Gomakasu sono me ga mayotteru Datte (sorry) datte (worry) Tsuraku naritakunai nda ne Daijoubu me no mae de Yakusoku surukara suki dakara Kore kurai tsuyoku (iitai yo ima wa) Ienai mama ni mitsume atta… Saisho wa mou chotto yorisotte Deatta shiawase kamishimete Zutto (baby) zutto (meibii) Tokimeki o wasurenai yo Daijoubu itsu datte Deai wa ashita o manei teru Tsutawareba ii na (tsutaetai dakara) Futo tachidomari mitsume atta… botan oshita? |-| Kanji= やさしい言葉だけじゃ 足りなくなってくる 吐息ゆれる 触れてみたいんだ近くで こんなに近づくのは 偶然じゃないのに 知らないふりして笑ってみせるのは罪だね 並んで歩いてるとき ふと会話とぎれて 恋へのボタンがほしい(押してぽちり)はじめよう 最初はもうちょっとよりそって 出会ったシアワセかみしめて ずっと(baby)ずっと(maybe) ときめきを忘れないよ だいじょうぶいつだって 出会いはあしたを招いてる 伝わればいいな(伝えたいだから) ふと立ちどまり見つめあった… きもちが風になって 耳をくすぐったら あついあまい想い 聞こえるはずなんだ 想像してみたけど まるでわからないよ 知ってるつもりで実際キミがわからないよ ひみつが自分勝手に ふくらむもどかしさ 恋へのボタンはひとつ(押したとたん)はじまった いきなり冗談であしらって ごまかすその目が迷ってる だって(sorry)だって(worry) 辛くなりたくないんだね だいじょうぶ目の前で 約束するから好きだから これくらい強く(言いたいよ今は) 言えないままに見つめあった… 最初はもうちょっとよりそって 出会ったシアワセかみしめて ずっと(baby)ずっと(maybe) ときめきを忘れないよ だいじょうぶいつだって 出会いはあしたを招いてる 伝わればいいな(伝えたいだから) ふと立ちどまり見つめあった…ボタン押した? |-| English= Simply kind words aren’t enough anymore Trembling I sigh, You’re so close I want to to try touching you Getting this close was not by chance and yet Feigning ignorance and showing off a smile is a crime As we walk side by side Pausing our conversation I want a button for love (Clicking and ordering) Let’s start At the beginning we got a little closer I reflect on the happiness that came from meeting Forever (baby) Forever (maybe) I won’t forget how my heart pounded It’s always okay Our meeting invites tomorrow It would be great if I could tell you (Because I want to tell you) We stopped suddenly and gazed at one another… If these feelings catch a ride on the wind and tickle your ears You should be able to hear my warm and sweet thoughts I tried imagining it but I don’t understand at all I planned to know but I don’t understand the real you This secret is a frustration Expanding selfishly on its own There’s a single button for love (As soon as it was clicked) Things started Suddenly handling it with a joke Your evasive eyes are lost But (sorry) But (worry) I don’t want it to be painful It’s okay in front of your eyes Because I’ll promise, Because I love you Feeling this strongly (I want to say it right now) Still unable to say it we gazed at one another… At the beginning we got a little closer I reflect on the happiness that came from meeting Forever (baby) Forever (maybe) I won’t forget how my heart pounded It’s always okay Our meeting invites tomorrow It would be great if I could tell you (Because I want to tell you) We stopped suddenly and gazed at one another…Did I click the button? Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Love Live!